


Flutterina Is Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: First Meetings, Flutterina is crazy, Gen, No Romance, a few random characters I quickly made up, double troubles muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Double Trouble’s first meeting with the real Flutterina. Nothing inappropriate of course. NOT ROMANTIC SHIPPING!
Kudos: 16





	Flutterina Is Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to my secret santa, @manumarine, for giving me this absolutely awesome prompt! I hope you like your gift, I’m sorry it’s a bit late!

I was strolling around the forest that day. It was warm, the sun shining through the trees. It was nice to be away from the boisterous taverns of the Crimson Waste.

“Hello there!”

My thoughts were interrupted by a little winged girl with her bright pink hair in two buns. Gladly, I had a disguise on, a short goat-boy that I had seen a few days ago in another village.

“I haven’t met you before, what are you doing here in the woods?”

“Oh, I was just trying to get back to my village and I got a bit lost...” I said, filling my voice with innocence. “I can get back on my own though, so I won’t be staying around.”

“Come with me instead, I’ll show you where my home is. The next village is pretty far.”

I was curious. She seemed perfectly polite, almost too much so.

“Okay then!”

On the way there, I learned her name was Flutterina. She chattered on and on about anything and everything. I simply listened, hoping to get a hint of her personality.

“We’re here!”

This village was green and healthy. There were plants and nature everywhere. The residents were cheerful as they went about their daily routine, and it seemed sunnier than the rest of the forest here.

However, after taking one look at Flutterina, annoyance filled their eyes. She didn’t seem to be popular.

“Over here!”

Flutterina beckoned me over to a window that had a pie sitting in it.

“See that pie? We’re gonna steal it, and frame someone else!”

After looking around, Flutterina snatched the pie and quickly ran to put it on someone else’s windowsill. Not without taking a bite first of course.

“Now, we wait.”

A few minutes later, a plump woman came out of the house. She spotted the pastry on her neighbour’s window, and stomped over angrily.

“Did you really think you could just steal my fresh-baked pie like that?” she huffed.

A scrawny-looking boy popped his head out the window.

“I ein’t never seen this pie before!”

“Well then, what is it doing here?”

“I don’t know!”

The boy left the house and started arguing with the woman.

In the bushes we had hidden ourselves in, Flutterina giggled.

“Follow me.” she whispered.

She and I snuck into the scrawny boy’s house. In the kitchen, she started knocking things over.

“Come on!”

I followed her lead and started to make a huge ruckus. We broke the chairs, ruined the food, and destroyed everything we could. Suddenly, Flutterina saw something out the window.

“Look!”

As soon as I did, Flutterina flung a plate out of the window. The two people stopped fighting and looked straight at _me_.

“HEY!”

They rushed into the house. I immediately realized what Flutterina had just done. She was running into the woman’s home when I last saw her, snickering.

That was the only time someone had tricked me.


End file.
